Black Cat
by medeamoviesmusicgoddess
Summary: Conner lived . . . then he died . . . and was given the gift of life from the cat goddess Bast. Now he's back and ready to take on the world and live his life his own way and woe to anyone who stands in his way. Yaoi, Conner with another boy later on.
1. Chapter 1 - Death

**Usually I would have some huge speech, but I'm updating in the middle of the night and _really_ want to take a nap. So here's the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Catwoman(2004). All rights goes to their respectful owners.**

 **Oh, yeah. I also have a poll open for a pairing in an upcoming Twilight story. Check it out on my profile and participate please.**

* * *

The young boy looked across the horizon as he sat on top of the hill. He just came from the Cave and had a run in with Superman. Conner tried asking the man for help again, but as always he was denied. Superman ran like a bat out of hell and left the cave as soon he could.

Conner growled in anger. He was just so frustrated with the adult. He wasn't asking for a father, or even for Superman to be his distant cousin or anything. All he wanted was for someone – anyone – to help him with his powers.

"Meow~" Conner turned around to come face to face with a cat. It had a grayish-white coat with black stripes, and green misty eyes. It meowed again as it came closer to Conner. It rubbed its body against the boy, eyes closed in pleasure. Conner felt a purr rack through its small body. He smiled down at the feline and hugged it close to his body.

"At least someone likes me." He said to no one in particular. Conner glanced at his watch and noticed that it was getting late. He sat the cat down and walked back to base, hoping that a good night's rest will make him feel better.

It doesn't.

When he wakes up to the blaring of his alarm clock, he accidentally smashes it while trying to turn it off. He gets out of bed and slips on the covers, falling flat on his face. Conner gets up from the ground, all the while mumbling angrily, and went to the bathroom.

When he's finished using the bathroom, he headed for the kitchen. Breakfast was already made by M'gann. Conner doesn't feel hungry so he leaves not waiting for the female Martian to finish. He really didn't feel like walking to school with a hyperactive alien.

* * *

 _Meeoww_

Conner looked up from the ground, when he heard a sound.

 _Meeeooowww_

 _'_ _Where is that noise coming from?'_ Conner asked, as he looked around for the source.

 _Meeeeoooowwww_

Conner looked up at the tree that he was standing under and saw a cat sitting on top of a tree branch. The cat meowed again and Conner noticed that it was the same one from yesterday.

"Now how did you get up there?" Conner asked not really expecting an answer. The cat tilted its head sideways as if he was expecting Conner to do something. Conner closed his eyes and sighed. He took off his jacket and hugged the tree, trying to get his bearings on the great oak. He lifted himself up and climbed toward the top effortlessly until he reached the branch that the feline was stuck on. He reached across and secured a hold on the branch then swung himself on top, hooking his legs tightly around it.

"Now, here kitty, kit-ty?" Conner looked forward and to his surprise, the cat was nowhere to be found! "What the heck? Where'd it go?" Conner whispered harshly to himself, until he heard the soft purring of cat coming from below. "Wha- How'd you get down there?" Conner asked as he saw the same cat looking up at him, while sitting perfectly comfortable on the ground. Conner looked around making sure no one was around and jumped from the impossible height. He dusted himself off and picked the cat gently off the ground. Conner chuckled as he felt the purring of the cat when he scratched between its ears. "You really are one strange cat." Conner commented and checked the time on his watch. "Oh no, I'm going to be late!" He cried. He dropped the feline and ran toward the direction of his school.

* * *

Conner sighed as walked toward the giant skyscraper. He couldn't believe that he had to do this. Why did he have to be picked to do a project about Lex-Corp. He hated anything that had to do with Lex Luther, let alone his stupid company! And now, he had to participate on a tour of the of the giant, ugly, thing!

As he walked toward the front desk, he felt the artificial red sunlight all around him. Apparently Lex Luther was paranoid as he was rich, and made sure that every one of his buildings were installed with red sunlight. Now Conner, with no way to absorb energy from the yellow sun, was stuck as a regular civilian for the remainder of the tour. With distaste clear on his face, Conner accepted the visitor pass from the receptionist. He snagged the badge onto his jacket as he joined the other group of visitors and followed the guide. He listened intently as the guide explained the on-goings of the company and watched the scientists through glass panels as they worked. Conner took notes on anything he thought was important to mention in his report. As they made their way around the building, Conner got distracted by the workings of a team a scientists. He saw how meticulous they were being about their job. He saw one female scientist mixing something in Petri dish and examining the results. He vaguely wondered if that was how he started out; poked and prodded by anonymous scientists until he did something interesting. The thought made him highly uncomfortable. The clone was drawn out of his thoughts when he noticed that the tour group had already left him far behind.

Lost and highly agitated, the young boy fumbled around the building, looking for his tour group. Before he knew it, night had come and most of the staff had left.

Seeing one laboratory lights still on Conner knocked on the door, and when no answer came, he entered.

He carefully stalked around the delicate equipment, making sure not to bump into anything. When Conner saw one of the work stations open in the back he went toward it.

"It seems like the project was a success." A person said.

"Yes it was. Despite the drawbacks with Project Match, Kr was indeed a break through." Another voice said. Conner immediately tuned into the conversation when he heard his project name being mentioned. He moved forward and hid behind a wall to hear better.

"However, with the knowledge we possess now, who knows what we can do." The voice Conner had dubbed voice 1. "On another note, how is the testing going?"

"As you can see, none have been fruitful so far." Conner heard a video being played and poked his head in to watch.

It was the most disturbing thing Conner had ever seen in his relatively short life span. It was a 3-D picture of a women. Her face was horribly disfigured with red angry welts all over. She had bruising underneath her eyes and her eyes were drawn into her skull. Her hair was thinning and her skin was sickly pale.

Conner was so startled that he knocked a container over.

Everyone in the other room snapped their heads toward the noise.

"Whoever it is, get rid of them." One person said coolly. Conner heard two pairs of feet shuffling forward before he bolted.

Immediately the chase was on. Conner ran as fast as he could, running left and right, trying to shake them off. The guards kept up with him as he ran through hallway after hallway. Conner could hear his heart pumping blood as adrenaline rushed through his veins. The boy passed through another pair of doors, and hid behind a column of pipes.

"You can come out now, it's okay." One of the guards called out. "We'd just like to ask a few questions." The boy poked his head out cautiously and was instantly rebuked with a bullet.

Conner ran into the boiler room trying to get away, weaving through the variety of pipes when he heard more bullets being shot his way. He ducked as they rocketed off the metal beams, putting holes in them. Hot steam shot from every direction, burning his now vulnerable skin.

He pushed through the next set of doors and entered another room. He ran down the stairs, nearly tumbling half the way, and looked back at his assailants. When he didn't see them coming after him, he ran across the uneven floor, slipping on the mud and grime. Sliding and falling in the mud, Conner got up and half-walked, half-crawled into the opening in the tiny cylindrical-shaped room.

As the two agents saw the boy go, they notified their boss.

"He crawled into the main sewage pipe." He said into his walkie-talkie. "We don't know who he is, but we all know what he heard."

" _Like I said, get rid of it_." The man looked at his fellow guard.

"Seal the door." He commanded. The other guard flipped the panel open, turned the knob, and switched it on.

* * *

Conner jumped as he heard a door closing. He circled around trying to get a read on his surroundings. He may have given those two guards the slip, but he wasn't out of the clear yet. He needed to find a way out of here. Even down here, he could feel the artificial red-sunlight.

All of a sudden he heard the simultaneous closing of other doors and soon began to worry. He started to jog to other connecting pipes and felt gusts of winds from closing doors. Terror ran through his head as he quickly tried to look for an exit. His breathing became labored and he broke out into a cold sweat as other exits became closed off. His eyes widened at the realization of what was to come. Conner soon broke out into a run as he heard the sound of rushing water. He ran and ran until he saw a light up ahead. He chased it while looking back to see if the water had gotten any closer. He looked forward and he skid to a stop when he saw that the only exit led to a fifty-foot drop into the murky ocean water.

Before he could even make a decision, cold rushing water hit him hard from behind. It pushed him forward, tossing him out of the pipes and over the edge. As he plunged to the bottom, he felt the energy-sucking radiation of green kryptonite that was laced in the water. As he fell into the ocean, the current roughly pulled him this way and that, disorienting him beyond recognition. He struggled to swim, but the current was too strong to fight. He felt his energy leave him as he saw little flecks of green kryptonite float around him.

His lungs burned and the need to breathe increased. Minutes ticked by as his chest burned from oxygen-deprivation. As his limbs became heavy, fear gripped his mind; he was going to die. He was going to die a slow and painful death in a disgusting place.

Dark spots danced around his vision as his mouth was involuntary forced open. The boy ingested huge amounts of water and soon began to choke. The fire in his chest began to die down and his heart slowed down to a nonexistent beat. His eyes glazed over as the life left his body.

Soon his corpse drifted aimlessly through the ocean.

* * *

 **Oh my god! I killed Conner! I really _am_ a cruel person to do that, but don't worry it's all part of my master plan.**

 **If you liked, leave lots of reviews and don't forget to participate in my poll on my profile please.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Rebirth

**Yes, I'm back and with a new chapter of Black Cat - _Hooray!_**

 **Disclaimer - I own nothing expect the idea. All rights got to the creators of Catwoman and Young Justice.**

* * *

The currents drifted the corpse of a teenage boy toward the shore and the body washed up on a pile of waste and garbage. All the while, a gray cat with green-misty eyes watched the body float toward land.

The grey cat meowed and mewled calling out to its fellow brethren. Felines from all over came; a variety of cats in all different ranges of sizes and colors crawled out to watch the important event transpire.

The green-misty eyed cat observed the body as if making its final judgment. When its decision was made, it cautiously approached the body, walking on top of it. The grey cat walked slowly and deliberately, not wanting to damage the body more than it already was. The cat settled on the chest and every feline held its breath. The grey cat lowered its head and blew the breath of life into the cold body.

Slowly, the life crawled back into the dead body's eyes and as it did so, the pupil started to convulse and change. It shrunk and elongated into a cat's pupil.

* * *

Conner blinked once, twice, three times until he sat himself up from the grime. He could hear the squelching from the movement. He turned to his side and threw up, vomiting disgusting sea-water and bile. He coughed and wheezed until he got his breath back. He locked around, shocked and terrified. Even though he was back, his brain was running on instincts.

He heard the sound of pelicans and turned his head. All of a sudden, his vision altered and it looked as if the birds were about to fly into him.

He threw his hands up and backed away until he saw them pass above his head. Then he heard the pitter-patter of a spider crawling away. When he looked at it, his vision altered again and the arachnid grew big. He tried to catch it, but the boy was too confused and disoriented.

He crawled forward and slowly got up on shaky legs. The boy walked forward and gazed up at the glittering city lights. He instinctively knew that he had to get home somehow.

* * *

He shivered as he walked down another alley. He quickly used the Zeta-tube in the out-of-order telephone booth. He quietly said his pass code and was teleported to the base. He collapsed on the floor, with shaky legs and quickly skittered across the ground on all fours. He crawled into the bathroom, got a warm shower, put on a t-shirt and a pair of boxers and went to sleep.

* * *

Conner yawned and stretched. He rolled out of bed and was quietly surprised when he landed on his hands and feet from the ceiling. He silently wondered how he fell asleep on one of the high shelves of the kitchen.

He got up in confusion, not remembering how he got home last night. He went to his room and saw the mud-caked clothes on the floor and vaguely wondered what happened yesterday. He got dressed, ate breakfast and checked the security cameras.

He sat in front of the computers and scanned through the video logs until he found the one he was looking for. He played the video from last night and watched it carefully.

Nothing was out of the ordinary until something caught his eye. He played the video again and saw something flash across the screen. Conner narrowed his eyes in suspicion and slowed down the footage.

He carefully observed and watched as someone used the Zeta-tubes to get in. As the video continued to play, Conner paused it when he saw the face of the intruder.

It was him!

He watched as his past-self, wet and covered in mud, crawled across the room and into the bathroom.

Conner didn't understand. That couldn't be him right? After all, he went on that tour of Lex-Corp and went home. But then again, he didn't actually remember doing anything after the tour. Last night was all a blur. Disturbed and confused, Conner saw the time and knew he had to get ready for school. Before he knew it, his hands were moving without him thinking and he was already deleting the video.

As he followed his usual way to school, Conner felt as if he was in a daze. Everything felt so surreal to him, like he was detached from the whole world. He stopped to smell the flowers and chased the birds that flocked around the trees. It was like everything had new meaning. Conner knew he was going to be late, but he honestly didn't care. School wasn't important right now.

He walked past store after store, looking through the display windows when something caught his eye. It was a jewelry shop and on display was the most beautiful necklace Conner had ever seen. It was made up of gold and silver claws with a beautiful stone in the middle.

Something weird bubbled in the pit of Conner's stomach. It spilled over, washing over his entire body. Never before had Conner felt such a way, such a strong desire, a pull toward the enchanting ornament. It was a _want_ ; a deep and aching _want_ that bore into his mind, making him focus on that single object.

He didn't notice that he was pressing against the display window, until he felt something watching him. Conner turned around and saw the same grayish-white cat with green eyes. It sat in front of him, observing him with mild curiosity.

Conner cautiously approached him. For some reason, he felt wary of the cat as if it was more than just a common feline. He gingerly picked him up and caressed its head. The boy didn't know why, but he knew that somehow this cat was tied into the strange morning somehow. He searched the collar looking for a tag or any information about the owner of the cat. He felt one of the stones of the collar latch open and Conner picked out the rolled up piece of paper.

* * *

Conner knocked on the door anxiously and waited for the person on the other side. He held out the cat in front of him when the person answered.

"Ophelia Powers?" Conner asked. He glanced at the middle aged woman who opened the door. She had strawberry blonde hair that was beginning to grey and warm brown eyes and a kind smile.

"Yes?"

"I got your cat from a tree branch and it's been following me ever since." Conner said bluntly. The middle-aged women gave a smile.

"My goodness Midnight, you've never brought home a stranger before." She turned her attention to Conner. "Do please come in." He hesitantly followed the woman inside. The whole house was surrounded by cats. They came out of every knock and cranny as if they were greeting Conner. They walked between his legs and rubbed their fur against his jeans.

"Please take a seat." The women gestured to the couch and walked into the kitchen. Conner sat down and instantly he was surrounded by more felines. It was like they were drawn to him. The women came back with a tray of tea and cookies. She placed one cup in front of Conner and kept one for herself. They drank the hot beverage in silence. Well Ophelia drank the beverage, Conner just held the cup awkwardly, not knowing how to respond in social situations like these.

"Midnight." Ophelia Powers said.

"What?"

"Her name." She gestured to the gray-white cat Conner came in with. "It's Midnight. She's an Egyptian Mau, the rarest of breeds; temple cats." She explained. "It's said that Mau's have special powers."

"Like coming out of nowhere?" The woman gave a small laugh.

"Among other things." Conner saw one of the cats drinking out of his cup. Ophelia carried the black cat away. "Salem, no caffeine." She scolded. "It makes him irritable." She mentioned. "You look a little bit out of sorts yourself my dear. The cats have taken an unusual shine to you."

"It's been a stressful day." Conner said truthfully. He didn't know why, but he felt like he could trust this person. "I can't even remember most of yesterday."

"Maybe I can help you." Conner looked at her strangely and remembered that he still had to go to school. Even though he missed most of third period, Black Canary would still be notified that he wasn't there for rest of the school day.

"No thank you, I have to go to school. I'm already late as it is." He explained and walked toward the door.

"You can tell me, please." She insisted and Conner had the strange urge to comply.

"No, I really have to go." He said firmly.

"Come back anytime." The women got up and threw a small object at him. Instinctively, he snatched it out of the air and looked down at it. It was a ball of shredded leaves wrapped around thread. The smell hit him like a ton of bricks. It was enticing with a sweet aroma. He rubbed it around his face, sniffing, trying to get more of the scent. It wrapped around his brain like a fog of ecstasy until he was pulled away from it when Ophelia tugged the ball out of his hands.

"Catnip." She said quietly. Conner looked at her in confusion. The boy ran off startled and confused, not knowing what to make of the weird encounter. He didn't notice when the women slipped the catnip in his pocket.

* * *

Conner played with the ball of catnip throwing and tossing it into the air. It was just so fun to play with and it was very distracting. The way it smelled, the way it rustled every time it moved, even the way it looked; Conner couldn't get enough of it. It was literally a ball of fun.

"Conner, what are you doing?" Robin asked as he and the rest of his teammates walked in. Conner quickly hid the ball and sat still.

"Nothing." He said gruffly and got up. As he walked out of the den, Wolf passed him and growled. Conner cautiously backed away and hissed like a threatened cat. The clone quickly went into his room, trying to avoid touching Wolf.

Robin looked worriedly to his other teammates, not knowing how to make of the weird spectacle. They had taken notice of their friend's weird behavior for the past week. How he would stay in his room for hours on end and not come out, and how he would take lots of naps on the couch or in the kitchen. He didn't even hang out with Wolf like he used too anymore. However, they ultimately decided not to report his behavior to Canary. After all, it was just Conner acting funny. It's not like he would hide anything important from them.

* * *

 **Oh Robin, you don't know how much Conner is _not_ telling you. :)**

 **You're all probably wondered why I made Conner act so weird because of his new enhanced hearing and vision. He already had super-hearing and super-vision so, it seems kind of redundant. But then I thought, when Conner came back, he came back as part cat. So instead of having the enhanced senses of a _human_ like he had before, instead he has the enhanced senses of a _cat_ which is most likely totally different from humans and kryptonians. **

**Anyway, so I brought Conner back from the dead and now he's met a weird cat lady who may or may not know what happened to him last night. Not to mention his crazy obsession with the claw necklace. But then again, who wouldn't. I mean that necklace is so beautiful!**

 **And a shout-out to blue-hart's review - I really like the idea of basing Conner's outfit off of Cat Noir. I don't know about letting Conner morph into an older, muscular Conner but I'll definitely look into the Cat Noir outfit and see if I can get a friend to commission it on Deviant-Art.**

 **Tune in for the next chapter - Hint: Conner has a run-in with the big boy in blue and let's just say it gets _ugly._**

 **And don't forget to review and favorite this story if you like it.** **Also which pairing do you like better?**

 **Cedric Diggery x Jacob Black**

 **Paul Lahote x Cedric Diggery**

 **That's the poll on profile which is still open, so please participate.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Awakening

**Sorry for the super late update! Like usual, all the characters and stuff are owned by their respective creators. Anyway, here's the story!**

* * *

Conner slumped down in his chair, exhausted. The whole team had just come back from a mission and it didn't go so well. It was, in fact, a total disaster. He was tired, cranky, and annoyed; not the best combination of things that you want to be when you're kryptonian. He sprawled himself over the kitchen counter-top aimlessly drawing swirls on the table with his finger when he heard the Zeta-tubes being activated. Conner quickly sat up when he heard Superman come in. The man of steel walked past Conner, completely ignoring him. The boy got up, ready to go after the man.

"Superman!" Conner called out, running up to him. "Superman!" The older hero reluctantly stopped and turned around.

"Yes, Superboy?" He said in a strained tone.

"I was wondering if, maybe, you could teach me how to use my powers later today." Conner asked hesitantly.

"I'm sure Batman and Black Canary could help you." Superman suggested.

"But they don't have Super-strength." Conner counteracted.

"Batman and Canary are equipped to handle meta-humans." Superman said.

"But you said on the bridge that you'd teach me how to fly later."

"That was before you endangered that bus of children." Superman said, his tone becoming hard.

"I didn't - I was just trying to help." Conner said defending himself.

"Hey, what's going on?" Asked Wally, as him and the rest of the team walked in. Both Super's didn't answer as they were too absorbed in their conversation that was quickly turning into an argument.

"What you did wasn't helping, but endangering the lives of civilians. Your landing could have destabilized the bridge." Superman scolded. He was starting to lose his patience.

"But it didn't." Conner growled out.

"But it could've. You're wild, out of control, and a loose cannon. You are a danger not only to yourself, but those around you. You need to get a lid on your anger before you jump into situations-" Conner's whole demeanor seemed to visibly diminish as Superman prattled on. He looked down and closed his eyes, unable to look the man in the eye. "-unruly, and completely unreliable. You don't think for yourself, or act for yourself, you-"

Something in Conner snapped. The clone opened his eyes and stared straight at the man. He looked at Superman with hell-fire in his eyes.

"Oh will you _shut up_." Conner said, finally having enough of Superman's belittling. Everyone's jaw hit the floor.

"Excuse me?"

"I am so sick and tired of always asking you for help and you always trying to weasel out of it. I don't have Batman's genes nor do I have Canary's. I'm not asking for you to be my father; heck I'm not asking for you to be my friend. I just need help with my powers so I don't hurt the people who're important to me.

I don't need you shoving all the flaws that I know have, in my face. I know I get angry, and sometimes I don't listen. Do you really think I like being this way? But if you're not going to help, then don't start complaining. Besides, at least I'm not a weak spineless jellyfish, like you who runs away like a dog with its tail between its legs, the minute a teenager walks into the room." Conner glared at him for good measure.

No one said a word as the tension in the room grew thicker by the millisecond. Superman's face was contorted between shock and infuriation. The whole team was completely flabbergasted at Conner's outburst. Conner himself was the face of determination until whatever pushed him over the edge, wore off. He paled, as his mind caught up to what his body was doing. The clone slapped his hand over his mouth, before he could say anything else.

"Glad to see that you've made your feelings known." Superman said. His voice was cold and clipped like steel. He walked away so fast, that he practically flew to the Zeta-tubes and left.

Conner stood completely still, with his hand over his mouth, still in shock over how he spoke to Superman.

"Superboy-"Aqualad called out, and Superboy snapped out of his daze. He ran out of the room, passing them, and locked himself in his room. He slumped down on his bed, Conner couldn't believe that he had just done that. He called Superman a spineless jellyfish! What was wrong with him?! Saying all those things to the man of steel; Conner couldn't even imagine how much trouble he would be in when Black Canary found out.

Conner nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard banging on his door.

"Conner are you alright?" M'gann asked, but he didn't answer.

"That was really cool how you stood up to Superman." Wally commented, not really sure what to say.

"Yeah, totally aster!" Robin added. When they didn't hear anything from Conner, they decided that it was best to leave him alone.

"Come out when you are ready." Aqualad said quietly from the other side and walked away from the door.

Conner didn't leave his room for three days.

No one had seen hide or tail of him ever since he locked himself away. He didn't come out for food or water for seventy-two hours. He didn't need to because he was kryptonian. He left only at night, when everyone was asleep to use the bathroom. He skipped school, and didn't do any of the homework that M'gann had left for him. His teammates tried coaxing him out, but it was no use; Conner was dead set on living in that room forever. It wasn't until Black Canary came that Conner was forced out of his forced solitude.

"Conner," The blonde called. "Please come out, you friends have been really worried about you." No reply was heard, so she changed tactics. "Open the door, or I'll break it down. You know I will." She threatened.

A minute ticked by, until shuffling was heard was on the other side. The door unlocked and Conner opened it up, standing in front of Black Canary.

"Let's go and eat something and then we can talk." She said and walked towards the kitchen.

"I don't need to eat." She grinned.

"I know, but you haven't eaten in three days, and it'll put my mind at ease to see you eat something."

They sat at the table with Black Canary eating a sandwich and Conner scarfing down left over fish from dinner. Black Canary raised an eyebrow as she watched Conner devour yet another plate of fish.

"Don't need to eat, Huh?"

"It tastes really good." He said, like that would be a good enough answer.

"So I heard about what happened between you and Superman." She said. "That was some fight." Conner stopped eating, having lost his appetite.

"How did you-"

"Robin emailed the video to the entire Justice League." She explained, and Conner looked away, mortified.

"Is Superman mad?"

"I wouldn't say mad per-say, but it doesn't matter how he feels. We're talking about you right now."

"I didn't mean to say all that stuff. I don't know what came over me. It was like it was me, but it wasn't me."

"Conner you were angry over Superman's rejection. That confrontation was bound to happen."

"But it wasn't anger. I know it wasn't! It was like I just snapped!"

"Conner-"

"I didn't mean to say all that stuff, but I did and I don't know why!"

"It's just aggravation."

"Stop telling me how I feel!" He shouted. He slumped down in his chair in frustration. "I don't want to talk anymore. Can I leave?"

"That depends. Are you going to hide in your room?"

"No."

"Then you may go."

Conner tossed and turned on his bed. It was so annoying, first Superman and now Black Canary; they were all just so - Argh! Conner didn't even have a name to describe it. It was all so suffocating! Now he couldn't sleep either. He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. He jumped away as he felt something brush his leg.

"Meeeooow." Conner looked down, and low and behold, Midnight was looking up at him. Conner wasn't exactly shocked that the Egyptian Mau found its way into the cave. It had a knack for showing up in unexpected and hard to reach places.

All of a sudden, a rush went through the clone. His pupils convulsed turning to into cat pupils until they changed back. A smirk made its way across face. He rolled his neck and stretched, like he had been stationary for a long time.

"I think I'll go for a ride." He said and slipped out of his room. He walked down the hallway and sneaked pass Wolf, not wanting to make a sound. For some reason, he and Wolf weren't getting along. It was like Wolf didn't recognize him anymore. The only reason Wolf hadn't attacked him yet was because his physical appearance hadn't change what-so-ever.

As Conner walked into the hanger, his footsteps alerted Sphere to his presence. She woke up and hovered toward him.

"Wanna go on a ride with me?" He asked and Sphere literately lit up in happiness and transformed into the Super-cycle. "How about something more on the lines of human technology." Conner suggested. Sphere started to shift and change shape. Conner could hear her gears shifting as she morphed. Sphere rearranged herself into a sleek, metallic gray, Kawasaki Ninja ZX-6R ABS. It was the most amazing thing Conner had ever laid his eyes on. He ran his fingers over the bike; smirking.

"You're beautiful!" Conner complimented and hopped on the seat.

Conner raced down street, breaking all speed limits. He drove pass every red light, and did it with a smile. He was a black blur as he zig-zagged through the street. Conner twisted and turned, making sharp turns whenever he could. He was tearing up the streets when he saw a clothing store up ahead and got an idea. He parked in front of the store and checked it out from the outside. He picked the lock without setting the alarm and slipped inside. He took an outfit off the rack and changed in the dressing room. It wasn't long before he came out, dressed in tight leather pants, leather boots, a black shirt, leather jacket, with leather gloves.

He drove way too fast for any normal person to be okay with, feeling comfortable in his own skin. He remembered the claw necklace and drove in a persistent urge. He parked in front of the expensive jewelry shop and stalked toward it. He leaned into the glass window pane admiring the exquisite object when he saw someone moving inside the building. Conner smirked; this was going to be more fun than he thought.

The teenager easily stalked into the building, watching as the robbers used their guns to break the glass and steal everything. He grabbed a black mask and placed it on his face, hiding his identity. Conner climbed up to the second floor and watched as they stole everything. He leaned against the glass railing, watching them walk around the store. When one of the thugs finally noticed Conner, the rest of them turned to look at him.

"Where you planning to steal all these beautiful jewels?" He asked playfully, not really expecting a response. "What a _purrrr-_ fect idea." They took aim at him and shot a mirage of bullets. The impact was so hard, that it tore plaster off the wall. When the dust settled, they looked confusingly at each other when they didn't see a body drop.

Conner jumped down landing next to the robber on the left, and shoved him, making him knock into his partner in crime. He crunched low and spun around when he heard the third robber come up behind him and aim his gun. Conner climbed up the wall like a cat, pouncing from wall to the rail. He back-flipped, landing the next railing and skirted across the ledges of the wall, finally landing behind the man.

Before the criminal could shoot, Conner kicked the gun out of his hands and tossed him to the side. When the other two thieves got up, the boy dropped down and slid the man's feet out from underneath him. He leaned back on his hands and hopped to his feet, kicking the other thief across the face. The boy black-flipped getting some distance between them, before diving in once again. He performed a round house kick to the two thieves and summer-salted, landing in front of the last thief. He swept his feet out from under him, and flipped him on his back. Conner spun around on the ground and kicked forward, sliding the other thief across the floor, making him hit a display case. Conner jumped up, landing on the other thief and used him as a skateboard, skidding across the ground. He jumped off, landing low crotch as the criminal hit the wall, knocking him out. Conner smirked, looking at the only person left.

The criminal leaning against the display case quickly scrambled up, reaching for the gun that was across from him. Conner launched himself into the air, stretching his body at full length. He landed on the ground, sliding underneath the criminal and stood between the man and the gun. Conner gripped his shoulder and kneed him in the groin, making the man cry out in pain. As the thief tried to curl into himself in pain, Conner ripped off his hat, gripping his hair and dragged the man behind him. He pulled the man up and smirked.

"I don't like being shot at." Conner said and gave him a round house kick to the face. Conner walked backward, watching out for anymore robbers. When he didn't see any, he picked up the duffel bag filled with jewels and walked out of the place, taking the borrowed mask with him.

* * *

 **Whoa! Is Conner bad-ass or what? First, he snaps at Superman, then he beats up some thieves, while in a sexy outfit. But he's just getting started!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Revelation

**Mmmg here, and this is another chapter. I know, you all just can't wait to read it.**

 **Thanks for all the awesome reviews, so keep um' coming.**

 **Disclaimer - I knowing accept the idea and all rights go to the creators of Young Justice and Catwoman (2004)**

* * *

Conner yawned and stretched from his comfortable spot of pillows. It was morning and he had a very good night's rest. As he lazily stretched his arms, they fell on the bed, landing on something cool and metallic. Confused, Conner got up from his spot on the floor. He sat up and glanced at his bed in complete shock. It was covered in beautiful and expensive jewelry.

"What the h-" Then he was bombarded with memories from last night. The free shopping spree, the store, and oh god . . . The robbers! Oh god! What the hell was he thinking going off like that?!

Conner ran to the bathroom and quickly got dressed. He went back to his bed with a brown paper bag in his hands and hurriedly started packing the expensive accessories. As he nervously packed, he saw a beautiful diamond bracelet. He turned it over in his hand, examining it, and absent-mindedly tried it on. _It's so pretty_ he thought, _and it's even my size._ He gazed at the admirable trinket, distracted by its shine. _Do I really have to return everything? It's so shiny!_ Conner kept asking himself, until he noticed where his thoughts were going.

"No." He told himself firmly hurriedly taking the bracelet off. "No. Stealing is wrong, and it's bad, and it's against the law." He said, trying to convince himself. "I'm a superhero and superheroes don't steal." He repeated and continued stuffing everything into the bag, until he came across the claw necklace. Enraptured by its beauty, he brushed his fingers across the ornament. _Maybe just one piece of jewelry wouldn't hurt._

Conner got up, taking the bag of jewelry with him, and left to drop it off at the boutique.

* * *

 _"_ _Last night the XXX boutique was robbed. Police were on the scene this morning, after the owner of the store called when she found three men garbed in black and armed, unconscious in her store."_ The newscaster reported.

 _"_ _It was unbelievable."_ The owner of the store, a fairly aged woman, said. _"The whole store was destroyed. Everything was gone."_

" _The three men were charged with multiple accounts of breaking and entering, and armed robbery. The most confusing part is, none of the men had the jewelry on them. Police say that the thieves were stopped by a supposed male in black and wearing a mask. The thieves say the male in black was able to jump around like a cat. The case takes an even weirder turn when all of the jewelry, except one, was found in a paper bag in front of the store later this afternoon, with 'sorry' inscribed on the front and a box of cupcakes-"_

Conner turned off the TV, not wanting to listen to the afternoon news anymore. With his personal laptop in hand, _(courtesy of Batman)._ Conner decided it was time to do some research of his own. He went to Google and typed in _cats-Men._ All the information was basically useless. All that came up were stupid pictures of guys with cats. So he tried a different approach, and tried _cats in history._ He checked the various websites and things like _daemon_ and _cat cults_ came up, then it led things like _witches_ and _devils_ , and he saw an old picture of woman with a cat nose and mouth with ears to match. Then he read about _Cats in Ancient Egypt_. He read about the Bast, the beloved mistress of happiness and bounty, twin of the Sun God. He saw a newspaper article about the Egyptian Mau brought to the U.S in 1940. Conner gazed at the picture of women from all over the world, throughout time. They looked independent and strong, and so sure of themselves. And in every one of them, he saw an Egyptian Mau. It was so strange how as every type of female showed in his search, Conner saw the same cat over and over again. And the Mau reminded Conner so much of Midnight that it was almost freaky. It seems that he was going to make a visit today.

* * *

Conner walked briskly up to the porch and knocked on the door. The middle-aged woman opened the door.

"I knew you'd come back." Ophelia said with a patient smile on her face. "When you were ready." She moved aside, letting Conner inside. Conner looked at her, a little spooked, as she led him to her den. The woman placed an old, giant book on the table in front of them and opened it up. She unfolded the old picture tucked in between the seams of the pages. It revealed an ancient photograph of an Egyptian temple with giant cat statues.

"The Goddess, Bast." She explained and Midnight pounced on the page, pawing at the golden statue in the middle. The woman picked Midnight up and placed her on the ground. "The Mau are sacred to Bast." She explained. "They're her messengers."

"Did you write all of this?" Conner asked amazed, when he noticed Ophelia's name at the bottom corner of the book.

"I was a professor for twenty years, until I was denied tenure – male academia." She explained, with an airy chuckle. Conner snorted.

"That's stupid." He said.

"I agree." She said with small tired smile on her face. She led them to the upper level of her library. She ran her fingers over the books, not looking for anything in particular. "Bast is a rarity." She continued, and they stopped in front of a bronze cat statue. Conner stroked it, fascinated. "Goddess of the moon, and of the sun. She represents the duality in all women. Docile yet aggressive; nurturing yet ferocious."

"But what does all of this have to do with me?" Conner asked not getting her point.

"What happened the other night?" Conner knew somehow that Ophelia was referring to the night at Luther-Corp.

"I-I don't remember."

"Do you want me to tell you?" Conner nodded slowly.

"Yes." The boy answered quietly.

"You died." Ophelia said it so quietly, her voice was like honey. It took a moment for Conner to grasp what she was saying.

"What?" Conner said, not believing what she was saying. "I-I didn't die. If I did, then I wouldn't be here."

"You died." She insisted. "But you were reborn."

"No." Conner said, shaking his head. "You're crazy." He started to back away, but the woman followed him every step of the way. "That's impossible."

"Midnight knew your fate." Images of all the times he had seen that strange cat started popping into his head. "It's why she tested you. To see if you were worthy of the gift she could give you." Conner started to remember what happened, how he drowned. How the life slowly slipped from his body. "The gift that could change your life, and give you a new one." Conner gripped the railing, his knuckles white as snow. And she pushed him over the edge, making him fall though the small gate that he didn't know was behind him. Instinct took over, and he twisted his body around, barely making a sound as he landed on his hands and feet. He twisted his head, around looking up at the woman. "You are not alone child, she's saved others before, look~" She tossed papers down to his level, making them rain around him. Conner looked at all of them in curiosity. All of them showed pictures of women from all times representing their inner felines in different ways.

"Cat-women are not contained by the rules of society. You follow your own desires. This is both a blessing and a curse. You will often be alone and misunderstood, but you will experience a freedom other people will never know." Ophelia gently walked down the stairs, walking closer and closer to Conner.

"You have inherited the powers of the catwomen; every sight, every smell, every sound - incredibly heightened; fierce independence, total confidence, inhuman reflexes." Conner looked up at her from the ground lost and confused. "But I do have to say; you are by far not the usual person that Midnight picks, the first male of their kind." She said, amused by the irony of the situation.

"So I'm not Conner anymore." He asked quietly.

"You are Conner." She said bending down to his level. She brushed his cheek with a comforting hand. "And you are Catwoman." She went back and picked up something. She held it out in front of Conner, showing him a wooden cat face. "Accept it child." Conner looked at her conflicted. "You've spent a life-time caged. By accepting who you are - _all_ of who you are - you can be free, and freedom is power." Conner took the mask hesitant. The woman smiled and brushed the hair out of his face.

* * *

Conner sat on the roof of a building, caressing the wooden black cat mask in his hands. He thought over what Ophelia had said, about accepting the cat within him, accepting who he was now. He heard Midnight walking up behind him. He smiled and rubbed her back affectionately.

"I never really got around to showing my gratitude for saving my life." Conner said quietly. "So thank you." He looked up to the sky, not knowing what he was searching for. "But somebody killed me, and I need to find out who and why they did it." Not with help from the team or the Justice League. It would all lead to unnecessary questions that Conner didn't want to answer. No, he had to do this himself, and he was determined to get to the bottom of this mystery.

* * *

 **So ya, know Conner knows what's really happened because he didn't know before. You know the drill, please review. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Acceptance

**Hello Mmmg here. Sorry about the slow updates but with school having started, it's been really hectic. Updating has been in the back of my mind the entire time but then something would come up and . . . ugh. I felt so guilty for leaving this story hanging like that, so here's a new chapter.**

 **And for all those people who left those rude comments in the review page (you know who you are) don't be a hater. If you don't like the story there's this magical little button in the upper right hand corner of the page that looks like an X. I'm sure that there are plenty of other stories to be read out there, so don't waste not only my time, but _your_ time being rude. **

**And for everyone who chose to not leave to rude comments, and or left nice ones, . . . thanks. They are really nice to read, and I do read them - all of them. So, thanks again.**

 **And without further ado, let the story continue.**

 **Disclaimer: Catwoman(2004) and Young Justice are both owned by their respective creators.**

* * *

Conner walked down the ledge of a building, wearing the same outfit from last night. He leaped from building to building like a tiger on the prowl. He was already to the shipping docks when he saw his prey, getting inside a black car. Conner watched, sitting on his hunches as his prey leaned forward into the car, talking to the backseat passenger. The boy didn't bother to listen to the conversation, too far away to hear anything but mumbling. He waited patiently, as his prey watched the car drive away, and started to walk away in the opposite direction.

Conner stalked his prey from the steel ledge on the roof, following the man down an abandon alley. The teen dropped down, and followed the man as he walked between two shipping containers. He watched as the man walked into a building that glowed with bright lights. Conner could hear the people chattering and the many quick-beating of human hearts. Conner went inside and bristled at the amount of people inside the building. Conner sat at the bar, ignoring the look one of the bartenders was giving him.

"What can I get for you?" He asked with a grin on his face.

"White Russian." Conner answered. "No ice, hold the vodka, hold the Kahlua."

"You gotcha, babe." The bartender answered and left. Conner raised an eyebrow at the guy's response, but ignored the comment. Conner surveyed the nightclub, looking for the Lex-corp guard. When he didn't see him, Conner noticed the people dancing in the middle of the room. He noticed the revolving windows connected to the dance floor and got a _wonderful_ idea.

"Cream." The bartender said, and placed the glass on the table. "Straight up." Conner picked up the glass, and downed everything in one gulp, licking his lips in satisfaction. He left the money on the table and got up. Conner pushed the two people in front of him aside and walked confidently to the middle of the floor.

He played the windows/doors, closing them until he saw the man drinking a beer in the Conner of the room. He smirked and pushed the man and the female out of the way, and back-flipped on the floor. He ignored the crowd's amazement, keeping the eyes on the target. Then the DJ changed the music making the lights flicker on and off, like a pulse. He cartwheeled and spun around getting a few wolf-whistles in the process. When the lights turned back on, Conner cracked his whip in amusement, finally understanding the weird behavior of the crowd.

 _They think I'm a girl._ Conner didn't know whether to be amused or annoyed. He cracked his whip against the floor garnering everyone's attention. He strutted forward, straight onto the path of his prey. He cracked his whip on floor, making the crowd clear a path for him. Conner through his whip, wrapping it around a pipe and propelled himself forward. He landed on the edge steel fence separating him from his prey. He hopped down standing in front of the man. He lifted his whip, getting ready to use it, when the man gripped the base and got up from his seat. Conner narrowed his eyes at the man when he leaned forward with his eyes half closed.

Conner shoved him back, making him fall through an exit door, and down into an alleyway. The guard fell on some leftover trash. The teen leaped through the air landing in front of the man. Conner jumped back when the man struck out at him. He dodged the man's punches, leaned back, and flipped backwards, knowing that he could easily end this but . . . it was just so much fun when your prey fought back.

The man gripped around holster on this hip. When he didn't feel his gun, Conner smirked.

"Looking for something?" Conner teased, twirling the gun in his hands. He threw it across the ground, making it land behind the man. Conner cracked his whip, ready to play. The man made a dash for the gun, but Conner cracked his whip, gripping it around the man's neck. Conner dragged back the desperately struggling man, and uncurled his whip, tossing the man aside. The man hit the wall, falling to the ground.

Conner allowed the man to get up, still not done with his game. He stalked toward the man, amused. The guard threw punch after punch, but Conner blocked every single one, and starting landing some of his own. A fist to the shoulder, one to the solar-plexus, and one uppercut to the face. The teen dropped down to the ground when a fist came his way, and kicked the man's leg apart before kicking him in the groin. He flipped back up and pounced on the man making him fall backwards.

"The other night you killed somebody." Conner began. "He was a very nice boy. Why?"

"I don't know what you're talk-" Conner gripped the man's tongue before he could finish his sentence.

"Cat's got your tongue." He teased playfully and laughed. "You're lying." He stated, his voice turning deadly. "I can tell. I want the truth, or you're not going to have a tongue for much longer."

"They told me to flush the pipes so I flushed the pipes."

"Why?"

"I don't know why. The scientists at Lex-Corp were doing some trail run." The man explained. "The kid heard something that he wasn't supposed to hear."

"A trial run of what?"

"I don't know, some experimental drug." Conner glared at the man, and slowly retreated. When the man sat up, Conner leaned back and kicked forward, knocking the man out. Conner popped back up and collected his whip. He got up and stalked away already having gotten enough information for tonight.

* * *

Conner yawned and stretched when he woke up from his cat nap. It was mid-afternoon, and it was raining heavily outside. With his plans for the day ruined by the rain, and with nothing better to do, Conner decided to take a cat-nap.

Conner popped his back when he heard a growl underneath him. He looked down from his place on the kitchen shelf, and saw Wolf growling up at him from the ground. Conner bristled at the show of insubordination from his Beta. He barred his teeth at the canine and hissed menacingly. Conner was sick and tired of walking around eggshells with Wolf. It was time to remind Wolf who was still Alpha here. Conner leaped over Wolf, landing on all four away from the dog. As soon as his feet touch the ground, Conner sprinted toward the training room, with Wolf close on his heels.

Conner slid to stop, crouching low on the defense. The boy and canine circled each other, hissing and growling at each other, looking for an opening. All of sudden, Conner leaped on Wolf, and they tumbled into a heap of claws, fangs, and pure animalistic fury. They leaped away from one another, covered in scratches, shredded clothes, and fur.

The canine and the boy glared at one another, before sizing each other up. Minutes ticked by as they looked upon one another. Then, like a signal, they launched into the air simultaneously. They toppled to the ground, rolling on top of one another, trying to gain the upper hand. Finally, they stopped, with Conner sitting on top of Wolf, restricting the animal's movement. Wolf bared his fangs and growled at the boy who dare tried to dominant him. Conner hissed menacingly, a dangerous glint flashing through his eyes. Moments passed as their wills clashed, trying to dominate on another, until one of them gave in.

Wolf whimpered, thumping his tail against the ground as a sign of submission. He finally recognized his Alpha once again. Conner smirked and slowly got off Wolf. The animal got up on all fours and nuzzled his Alpha's cheek. Conner purred, happy to have won back one of his true friends.

* * *

 **Well that's it for this chapter. Conner's finally starting to cope with being a catwoman - and is really enjoying himself I might add. I hope you all enjoyed it and if you did please leave a review. :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - News

**I decided to post a new chapter and it's rather long. Just so you now, this is going to take place mostly during the episode "Agend** **as".** **I also heard that there might be a third season of Young Justice coming out, but that could be just a rumor.**

 **Anyway here's the story, so enjoy :)**

* * *

Conner laid low as he sneaked his way pass the two guards posted at the gates. He jogged toward the side of the building, where he knew an air vent wood be. He quickly crawled up the brick wall, and tugged the metal vent closing lose. Conner crawled inside the vent, and placed the covering carefully inside. He crawled through the small opening, making sure to be as quiet as possible. He made left and right turns where he memorized from the map of the building that he stole _. Robin's not the only one that knows how to hack high security networks,_ he thought with a grinConner stopped when he was exactly on top of the right room. He took off the vent covering and placed it on the side, then he carefully slipped through the hole. He fell down the 20 foot drop, landing gracefully on his feet.

Conner glanced at the door from across the hall and switched to infrared vision. Conner glanced around the room, making note of the laser sensors. If he even placed a toe through them, not only would every guard on the premises be alerted, but every police squad within in a ten mile radius would be on the scene. But that's what you get for trying to rub a museum for priceless jewels.

Conner took a few steps back, to give himself a running start, before he ran forward. He vaulted over the first to beams, before cartwheeling over another one. He back-flipped and used the wall to jump and latch himself onto a pipe. He swing himself forward and released, soaring halfway across the room. Finally, he tumbled across the floor and slid underneath the last beam in his way. Conner smirked. _This is just too easy._

Conner typed in the security code, and grinned when the screen glowed green and beeped. He slipped through the doors, closing them behind him. He leaned back against the doors, purring, _So many shiny things,_ and he grinned mischievously, _and they're all mine_.

"What to choose, what to choose." He walked around the room passing display case, after display case, until he stopped in front of one. He leaned over the glass, gazing at the black pearl bracelet, and the diamond choker. Having made up his mind, he lifted up a claw finger and drew a perfect rectangle around the four corners of the reinforced glass. He used the adhesive on his gloves and carefully lifted up the glass, before placing it aside. His eyes gleamed as he picked up the choker and the bracelet and placed it in his duffel bag. He looked at all the other jewels in the room and shrugged playfully. In for a penny, in for a pound, at least that's how he heard Artemis use the phrase.

He repeated the action, nicking rings and earrings, and anything and everything that met his fancy.

When his bag was 5 pounds heavier, and his 'shiny' addiction subdued, Conner decided it was time to leave. He zipped up his bag and walked out the door again. He casually walked down the hallway, stopping underneath his exit vent. Conner tossed the bag up, right before he hopped up, and lifted himself into the airway. He closed the vent back up, and crawled back the same way he came. When he finally reached the other opening, he tossed the bag out. He, somehow, maneuvered the vent shield back on and skittered down the side of the building.

Conner was in his room, admiring his new diamond chocker and pearl bracelet in his full body mirror, when he heard a screeching high-pitch sound. He cringed, holding his head in his hands in pain.

" _With Superman off world,"_ Conner looked around the room, wondering where the voice was coming from. " _Only one thing alive with less than four legs can hear on this frequency, Superboy. And that's you. Meet me at Washington D.C, East Potomac Park. Come alone. I promise, it'll be worth the trip."_ His curiosity piqued Conner left his room and went toward the hatch, under the guise of taking Wolf on a walk.

* * *

Superboy landed the super-cycle underneath the bridge. He quickly noticed the expensive white car parked across from him. _It's so shiny_ he thought, as the familiar feeling to just _'take'_ came. He shook his head, trying to rid the feeling. Now was not the time to get distracted.

He watched as a woman in a suite come out of the driver's seat. She walked around the car and opened the passenger door, and out slipped a smirking Lex Luthor.

"Superboy," He greeted, holding his hand out for a shake. "The name is Lex Luthor. I'm the new chairman of the board for Project Cadmus."

"I know who you are, Luther." Conner said, taking a defensive stance. Wolf snarled at the man, sensing his Alpha's distaste for the human. "And I want nothing to do with you or Cadmus." Conner walked away annoyed that he wasted his _Jewelry-Time_ for this.

"Cadmus has created another a new super-clone." Conner stopped in his tracks, shocked.

* * *

"The new super-clone," Conner demanded, as he stomped toward Guardian. "Where is he?"

"Welcome home Superboy." Guardian greeted from his seat from behind the front desk. "Now what are you talking about."

"Brother." Dubbilex said, placing a hand on Superboy's shoulder. " _You_ are the only super-clone in Cadmus."

"All cloning projects, both human and kryptonian have been shut down since your escape," Dr. Spencer added.

"Since my _liberation_." Conner corrected agitated.

"As you say." Dr. Spencer said, a little put out by Superboy's correction. "But now, I'm needed back in my lab." Superboy watched the woman, as she left and turned his attention back to Guardian who had taken off his helmet.

"You-you look a lot like Red-Arrow." Conner said surprised. His scent was even almost identical to Red-Arrow's.

"Not that all surprising." Guardian commented. "Since he is my nephew."

"Here's the 4-1-1," Guardian said, as the elevator door opened. "This is the new the Cadmus." He gestured to the free-roaming g-gnomes working around the room. Guardian continued walking forward, with Superboy walking closely behind. "Dr. Spence and her team are doing truly worthwhile genetic medical research." The scientist looked from her clipboard when she heard her name. Superboy looked at her suspiciously. "The genomorphs are becoming more independent, more educated. Some even have names. Hey Benny," Guardian greeted, waving at a genomorph that was washing beakers and test-tubes in a sink. 'Benny' waved back and continued doing his cleaning. "Eric." Guardian called out, as another genomorph who was sweeping, passed them.

Someday, the work being done here will save millions of lives . . ."

 _Superboy_ , Conner heard someone call out telepathically, recognizing Dubblix. _You may trust Guardian. He holds no secrets._

 _Unlike you_ , Conner answered back _. Apparently, you still keep your psychic abilities a secret._

 _Some secrets have their place_. Conner relented, understanding where Dubblix was coming from. He too had his secrets. _We were all created to be exploited as living weapons. You were designed-_

 _To replace or destroy Superman_ , Conner completed _. I know, what's your point?_

 _That you should understand the plight of those left behind after I helped free you from Cadmus._

 _The league liberated all genomorphs_. Conner replied looking back at Dubblix

 _Are we free to walk the surface as you do?_ All the genormorphs in the room gazed at him. _Or has our role merely changed from weapons to manual labor._ Conner gazed at them all, taking notice of how all the genomorphs were completing jobs that no one else wanted.

 _Look it's . . . it's complicated._ He answered, not knowing what else to say. _But first things first . . ._

"Guardian." Superboy called out, turning his attention back to the matter at hand. "Could a super-clone exist without you knowing" The hair on the back of his hair stood on end. Superboy gave the room a once over again. It felt like he was being watched.

"It's highly unlikely." The man answered back.

 _Tell me brother_ , Dubblix asked. _What would you do if you found this super-clone?_

"If it exists, I'm freeing him. Just like Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash freed me." Superboy answered out loud.

 _Then I will question our brothers. Nothing happens at Cadmus without a genomorph knowing. If a super-clone exists, we will find it._

"Look I have my own missing genomorphs to locate." Guardian informed, breaking up Superboy's and Dubblix's telepathic conversation. "But, you've got the run of the place. I just doubt you'll find what you're looking for." And he left, leaving Superboy to his own devices.

* * *

Conner walked toward his old pod, with Wolf by his side. He looked inside, seeing his reflection in the glass door. He remembered being in there, frozen. For hours on end, just stationary like a doll. He looked to the right when he noticed Wolf sniffing for something. He saw Wolf pawing at a spot on the wall.

Suspicious, Conner further inspected it and placed his ear against the wall. On the other side, he could hear the wiring and churning of machinery. Superboy ripped away the organic material covering the wall, and gazed at the door that was hidden behind it. He jammed his hands inside and forcibly pulled the doors open.

Shocked, Conner gazed upon rows and rows of frozen pods.

He jumped down from the platform, with Wolf following his lead. He walked past the pods, and noticed that they were frozen body parts of genomorphs inside. He continued his observation until he came across the one pod that looked entirely different from the others. It was bigger and more complicated. It looked exactly like the one Superboy used to inhabit.

Superboy placed a hand on the glass, and whipped away the frost to get a better look, and he saw someone who looked exactly like him sleeping inside. Superboy quickly whipped the frost away, and stepped back.

 _He must be the new super-clone._ He was the same biological age as Conner and was even wearing the same solar-suit. Knowing what he had to do, Superboy pressed the defrost button on the control panel.

He watched as the pod began to warm up, and open up. Superboy waited anxiously for his brother to wake up. A finger twitched, then a hand. He opened his eyes, and Superboy saw black sclera with light blue eyes.

"It's okay." Superboy said. "You're free now." Superboy backed away, confused as he saw the angry look that began to form on the boy's face.

Match let out a crazed cry as he launched himself at Superboy. He landed on top of the young hero, pulling his fist back. Superboy twisted them over, throwing Match to the side and into frozen genormorph body parts. Match got back up and tackled Superboy, making them fly through other pods. They landed against one where Match hoisted Superboy up by the front of his shirt.

"Stop!" Superboy shouted, holding his hands up. "I'm on your side!" Match growled and threw Superboy across the room, making him land back in Project Kr.

Wolf pounced on Match, getting ready to attack the person who dare hurt his Alpha, but was easily tossed aside.

As Superboy got up, he was thrown against the wall again by Wolf's body.

"You can fly?" Superboy asked confused, looking up at the floating Match. "Why can you fly?" Then a fist landed in Superboy's face, throwing him aside. Superboy rolled over, landing on his feet. He blocked the punches that came his way, but was thrown back by the unseen uppercut. He got up, groaning.

"I don't want to do this." He said, but his plea fell on deaf ears as Match dragged him up and punched him, throwing Superboy against the door. Wolf growled and charged at the feral being but was thrown aside.

"Enough!" Superboy demanded, restraining Match from behind. "I'm trying to help you!" Match grunted, trying to throw Superboy off him, and when that didn't work, he flew up slamming the boy against the ceiling. Match grabbed Superboy and slammed him against the ceiling again, before throwing him to the floor. The insane kryptonian jumped down, stomped on Superboy's abdomen, making a dent in the floor.

The last thing Superboy saw was Match engraving the S-shield in his chest with his heat-vision.

* * *

Conner groaned as he opened his eyes. The last thing he remembered was Project Match pounding him into the dirt.

"No." He whispered he looked the solar-suit on his body, and the enclosed wall of his pod. "NOOOO!" He slammed his fist on the glass, cracking it. He vaguely heard Wolf's howl as he continued beating on the panel until it collapsed. Superboy tossed it aside and stumbled out of his pod, falling to the ground.

"It's alright." Dr. Spence assured, as she came running in, followed by Guardian and Dubbilex.

"It's not alright!" Superboy said angrily as he got up. "You put me in pod!"

"It was the fastest way to heal you're injuries." She defended.

"She's another Cadmus mad-scientist, picking up where Desmond left off!" He said glaring at the women. "Project Match is yours." He accused, getting in close and personal. "Admit it!"

"Believe what you want." She said, and quickly walked away.

"Superboy please." Guardian said, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "She was as shocked to see the security cam footage of this _Match_ as I was."

"Where is he now?"

"He . . . disappeared."

"What!"

"All cameras went off-line after your battle." Dubbilex explained. "By the time we arrived, Match was gone."

"And he isn't the only genomorph to disappear." Guardian informed. "We need to get to the bottom of this." And both Guardian and Dubbilex walked away to look for the missing genomorphs. Superboy watched them until they left. He turned around to gather his clothes from on top of the control panel when the screen turned on.

"So, the truth wasn't that hard to find after all." Luthor said his face appearing on the screen. "I assume you suffered no permanent damage."

"Like you care." Conner snapped. "Tell me what you know about Project Match."

"Very little," Luthor answered. "I know more about you. Kryptonian DNA is notoriously difficult for human science to read. When you were created, the gaps in sequences were bridged with human DNA, robbing you of your full kryptonian powers. No flight, no heat vision, etcetera."

"I'm part human?" Conner whispered, almost too shocked for words.

"Yes," Luther confirmed. "Obviously your _twin_ was created with pure kryptonian DNA. The missing sequences have apparently left Match unstable." He explained. "Insane." He clarified. "I'd advise you to get him back on ice - as soon as possible." Superboy glared at the man.

"Not. Gonna. Happen."

"Your call." Luther said, not arguing with the teen. "Either way, you'll need help." A compartment in front of the screen opened up, and inside was a case with the S-shield on top. "Consider these a gift." Superboy picked it up, inspecting it closer. He pressed the button on the side, opening the small box. Inside there were 6 patches shaped like the S-Shield. "I call them Shields." Luther explained. "Stick one on your arm, and it'll suppress your human DNA for about an hour, allowing your kryptonian powers to bloom." Conner looked at the suspiciously. Any gift from Lex Luther was never good. "You'll be as powerful as Match, as Superman."

"I don't want anything from you." Superboy growled. His skin bristled at the very thought of Luthor's creations touching his skin.

"Keep them anyway." Luthor said smirking. "You never know." And the computer screen shut off.

* * *

 _Okay Dubblix, spill._ Conner said, reaching out the genomorph, after Wolf and he checked all the other pods. _When I accused Spence, I could hear your heart-rate increase due to stress. You're hiding something._

 _From them, not you._ Dubbilex answered _. I_ _have questioned the oldest genomorphs. They tell me Match is not your younger brother. He was Cadmus' first attempt to clone Superman. His kryptonian DNA rendered him uncontrollable. So they froze him, and tried again._

 _Who are '_ they' _?_ Superboy questioned. _Desmond? Spence?_

 _Desmond, yes._ Dubblix replied. _And his superior and Cadmus founder; Lex Luthor._ Superboy hissed menacingly. That douche-bag had been playing him all along!

"So Luther took Match."

 _Actually brother, I did that._ Without thinking twice, Superboy and Wolf left Project Kr to look for Dubbilex.

 _Turn left brother_ Dubblix instructed as a second path broke to the left. Superboy did as he was told, stopping in front of a dead until, until the wall lifted up to revel a secret stairway. Superboy and Wolf cautiously walked down the stairs.

Superboy's jaw dropped as he gazed around the cave. It was filled with all different types of genomorphs. Around the cave were what looked to be small houses built by genomorphs?

"Welcome brother," Superboy spun around to see Dubbilex standing behind him. "To Genomorph City."

"So you're responsible for the missing genomorphs?" Superboy asked as Dubbilex led them through the city.

"I am." Dubbilex confirmed. "One by one I have liberated them, brought them here to a new life where all our brothers can be free. Of course, I have a dream that one day the world you live in, will except us." He came to stop in front of a clearing. "But for now, no one most know that Genomorph City exist. Which is why I brought our brother here." Dubbilex gestured to something behind Superboy, making the teen turn around.

Superboy saw Match being chained to rock, with three young G-gnomes on top, watching over him.

"What have you done to him?" Conner asked walking toward the unstable person.

"He is safe." Dubbilex assured. "The G-gnomes keep him docile with their psychic abilities."

"And the chains?"

"Should he escape in his current condition; he could set back genomorph cause by decades."

"So you hold him prisoner like Cadmus held me?" Superboy asked, his voice growing louder by the second. "You might as well put him in a pod!"

"Our whole goal is rehabilitation." Dubbilex defended. "We will release him when he is ready."

"That's not your call!" Superboy insisted. All of a sudden, Superboy felt something hard slam into him as Match tackled him against the cave's wall. Match screamed and Wolf jumped into the air, chomping down on Match's arm. Match punched him off, sending Wolf across the cave.

 _Be calm,_ Dubbilex commanded, trying to subdue the insane clone. But Match attacked him. Superboy pushed back the rock he was underneath, getting up when Match hit him with heat-vision. Match flew across the room slamming Superboy further into the rocks, and threw him across the cave floor. Match flew straight toward Superboy, punching him across the face, sending him flying into a rock formation. Match jumped and land on Superboy's chest, feet first, further implanting him into the ground. Match lifted the boy up his neck and punch him, sending him flying once again. Match flew after the ascending body and knocked it to the ground hard.

Knowing what the situation called for, Superboy took out the case Luther gave him. He opened it taking one shield and placed the patch on his upper arm.

The effects were immediate as Superboy felt his heart-rate increase. Match came flying at Superboy, pinning him against the cave wall.

"My turn." Superboy said, catching the fist that was coming his way. And landed a fist in Match's face, making him soar across the room. They came at one other, head-butting each other at the same time and were thrown back, by the backlash.

Superboy waited for his body to hit the ground but was presently surprised when he was levitating three feet off the ground.

Match used his heat-vision to sever a cave formation from the roof and use it as a weapon. It was destroyed in his hands when Superboy came flying in, using his barely controlled heat-vision. The two kryptonian clones came at each other once again, before ricocheting off one another. Match landed in a right-hook, before he used his heat-vision to burn Superboy's eyes. The half-kryptonian cried out in pain gripping his eyes, when Match came at him again. Superboy caught him, swung him around and threw him to the ground. Superboy came at Match again, pinning him down. He repeatedly punched Match as pure rage coursed through his veins.

"Superboy enough!" Guardian called, making Superboy cease his attacks. Superboy turned around to see Guardian, Mercy (Luthor's assistant) and a two dozen guards come running in. "He's down. You won."

Superboy watched the wounded Match, who was frozen once again, in his pod.

"It had to be this way." Guardian said. Superboy's eyes narrowed and he looked away. Just because it had to be this way, didn't mean he had to like it.

* * *

Conner landed gracefully between his super-cycle and Luther.

"There was a tracker in that tin box you gave me." Superboy stated, walking closer to Luther.

"Yes." Luther said. "I assume you discovered with your x-ray vision?" Superboy scowled.

"You initiated the cloning projects!"

"I wanted Superman to meet his _Match_."

"And you used both of us to locate the missing genomorphs."

"A good business man has to keep track of his assets." Luther explained. "But none of that is what really bothers you. Half your DNA is human. Haven't you wondered who the donor was?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Or have you just been afraid to acknowledge the obvious? Face it _son,_ you have much more in common with me than Superman."

"That's a lie!" Superboy countered. He refused to believe it. There was no way that Lex Luthor was his father.

"What has he given you?" Luthor asked. "Nothing, not even affection, and why? Because big boy blue lives in a world of black and white." Superboy turned away, not wanting to listen anymore. "You were created by the bad guys, so there must be something wrong with you? But we both know that life isn't that clear-cut. The real world is full of grays. Weren't you determined to free Match at all costs? Yet ultimately, you wisely agreed to my suggestion and refroze him for the greater good of all. And though you think me a villain," Luther said, ripping the used patch off of Superboy's arm. "You still accepted my Shields. We're more alike than you care to admit."

"Take them back." Superboy said, handing the box of Shields to Luther.

"They're a gift," Luther insisted with a smirk. "From a father to his son." Conner growled, and took hold of the man's tie.

"I won't need'm for this." He muttered.

"Red Sun." Luther said and Superboy blacked out.

When Superboy woke up, it was already dark and the street lights were on. Conner let the red tie in his hands slip through his fingers, dazed and confused.

"Two words, and he shuts me down." He muttered and glanced at the box of Shield in his hands. "What else can he make me do?" He pulled back his hand, getting ready to chuck the stupid box into the river, when he hesitated against it. Who knows when he might actually need them again? He tucked the box into his pocket and left.

* * *

 **So yeah, Conner's got a lot of shit to deal with. Not only has he found out that Lex Luther is his father, but he has an older brother who's mentally unstable. You'll be seeing Conner's full reaction to being Luther's son next chapter. And just so you know, Match will be making another appearance a few chapter's in.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Turning Point Part 1

**Hi, it's Mmmg. First off, I want to say I'm _so sorry_ for leaving this story without updating it. I feel like a real ass for doing that to everyone, especially when people left reviews and asked me to update. I started this story when I first got into college and it's been *sigh* a pain in the ass since I've gotten in, because the longer I'm in school the less I get to write and do other things I like and before I knew it, two years passed. But still, it's no excuse. **

**Don't look at at me, I'm hideous! *Hides in embarrassment***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Catwoman or Young Justice, just the idea to do write this.**

* * *

"I don't want to be a hero anymore." Superboy said. After the revelation about his other _father_ , Conner couldn't sleep. To escape the dark thoughts parading around in his head, Conner went out again, for a free, all-expense paid shopping spree. He took and he took, filling his pockets and his bag with gold, diamonds, pearls, and rubies, anything that was shiny and met his fancy. But most importantly, anything that could distract him from the truth about himself.

He didn't come back 'till early in the morning. After that, Conner sat on the couch and watched the static on TV. He didn't know how long he sat there until the rest of the team came in and later, Black Canary.

"You're kidding, right?" Wally said laughing, thinking that it was joke. When he didn't see anyone laughing, he stopped too. "Tell me you're joking!""I'm not." Conner said.

"What!"

"You can't!"

"Conner," Canary said, making everyone quiet down. "Is there any specific reason for your resignation?" Conner was tempted to tell the truth. To tell everyone about Lex Luther being his father, about the genomorphs, about his insane brother; Match. How Conner couldn't tell if he was good or bad. How he couldn't tell who he was anymore. Was he Conner Kent, Superboy, Black Cat? Or was he Project Kr, a weapon of mass destruction, the son of the evil genius; Lex Luthor. Conner sighed and wisely bit his tongue.

"Is it because of Superman, because if it-"

"It's not about Superman." Conner denied, and saw all the unbelieving looks on their faces. "Okay, some of it is," Conner admitted. "But the rest isn't."

"Like what?" Robin asked.

"Doesn't matter." Conner answered, invading the question.

"Conner maybe-"

"Look, I just don't want to do this anymore. I don't think I ever wanted to." Conner admitted honestly.

"Conner, this sounds like a hasty decision." Canary said frowning. "You look like you're under a lot of stress." She observed. "Maybe you should take some time to rethink this."

"I don't need to rethink this." Conner said, agitated that no one was listening to him.

"Nevertheless, it's easy to see that's something's troubling you." She stated, and placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "Get a good nights' rest, then we can discuss this in the morning."

"Fine." Conner relented, and stalked into his room, ignoring the calls of his friends.

* * *

Conner paced back and forth in his room. He just couldn't stop thinking about it. Lex Luther was his father! The bane of Superman, the man of steel's arch nemesis, was Conner's other genetic half. Was that why Superman didn't like Conner? Because every time the man looked at him, he saw Lex Luther and not who Conner actually was? The boy had Lex Luthor's blood running through his veins. Did that make him evil? After all, Conner had broken the law multiple times by stealing jewelry, and breaking and entering. Was he just like the villain? Was he following in his footsteps like a good little boy? Was he even a good person after all of this?

Conner collapsed in front of his dresser mirror and stared at his reflection. He recognized Superman's face, albeit a bit younger. But he also recognized Luthor too. Conner frowned just like him, the way he positioned his body, how he usually crossed his arms over his chest. Conner's lip quivered and felt a burning sensation behind his eyes. Conner slammed his first into the mirror, shattering the object. He didn't want to look at the false image. Glass fell all over the table and some landed on him, but he didn't care. Conner saw both men, Superman and Luthor, but where did Conner fit into all this? Holding back the tears that were about spill, Conner jumped up from his chair. He dug frantically inside his closet looking for something. He took out two duffel bags and threw them on the bed. Everything he stole, he gathered from his hiding spot and stuffed them in his bag. He threw his cat costume in and his cat statue, but didn't bother taking any of his clothes. He knew that they were laced with trackers inside, ( _courtesy of Batman_ ).

He ran out of his room, and quietly made his way to the hanger. He didn't bother taking Wolf or Sphere with him. They would find a way to get to him.

Rain hit Conner on all sides as he ran down the street. The boy whimpered as the rain soaked through his clothes. He hated the rain with a passion. Conner didn't care where he was going, just as long as he was far away from Mount. Justice as possible. He tugged his bags behind him as he willed himself to go faster. He knew that if he didn't find a place to hide then everyone would find him by morning for sure.

The teen was scared and tired, having not slept since he had stolen from that museum which was three and a half days ago. He was running away from the only place he ever called home, and it was terrifying. But Conner knew if he stayed, he wouldn't like the reactions of everyone if he told them.

Ophelia Powers turned on the lights when she heard the loud knocking on her front door. Wondering who could be visiting at such a late hour, she wrapped a robe around herself and slipped on her slippers. She quickly walked down the stairs slipping pass her beautiful cats. She could feel their anxiety and wondered what could make them feel such a way.

She didn't bother looking to see who it was, Midnight and the others would have warned her if there was someone dangerous at the door. She took off the chain and opened the door.

"Oh my word." She recognized the boy on her doorstep as Conner Kent. He was completely soaked from the rain and his hair was stuck to his forehead. He was hugging himself, shivering from the wet clothes that stuck to his body, with two bags behind him.

"I-I need a place to stay." He begged quietly. "Please, just for the night."

"Oh you poor child." She commented. "Come in. Quickly, before you catch a cold." Ophelia ushered him in, making sure no one was watching and closed the door behind him.

-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}

She let Conner sit on the couch, despite his wet status. Immediately, the teen was surrounded by felines. It was as if they sensed his distress and came to console him. Conner watched in a trance as Ophelia skittered around her house, gathering objects. He watched as she came back to the den. She placed a blanket around the boy's shoulders, who graciously accepted it. She handed him a cup of hot tea and sat across from him.

Conner sipped the tea, and was generally surprised at how good it tasted. He drank some more and wrapped the blanket tightly around himself like a cocoon. They sat in silence, drinking tea.

"Thank you." Conner said, peeking over his cup of tea. "For – you know – letting me in."

"Think nothing of it child." Ophelia said, placing her cup down. "Tell me, what's wrong?" Conner bit his lip, looking away.

"I can't stay where I used to live." Conner said. "Not anymore."

"What about your parents? Where are they?" Ophelia asked, not understanding what the boy was saying.

"I-I don't have any." Conner said and the dam inside of him burst free. Tears rolled down his eyes and he broke down sobbing. Everything spilled from his mouth, and Conner told her everything. He told her about being Superboy, and how Superman hated him, and about Lex Luthor being his dad. About how he was a clone from Cadmus, and about not wanting to be a superhero anymore. About how he ran away from where he lived with his team; his first and only home. About how he didn't want the team or the league to find him and have them treat him like Superman did. About how scared he was of them finding him and rejecting him. "I-I just don't know what to do anymore." He admitted between sobs.

"Oh Conner," Ophelia said, her heart breaking. She got up and wrapped her arms around the child. The women noted his stiffness in the hug. "I am so sorry." She said. "Stay as long as you need to." She held him, letting him cry his heart out until he had no tears left to shed. "Everything will be alright." She assured, using the blanket to dry his tears.

"H-how do you know that?" The boy asked, sniffling. She gave him a small smile.

"Because you are a child of the Goddess Bast," She explained. "And she always watches over her children."

* * *

 **There it is, Conner has officially run away, also an extra scene below.**

* * *

Conner hesitantly walked out of the hallway bathroom with a big, fluffy rob on. Ophelia had been nothing but kind to Conner. She fed him, and let him have the guest room. When she asked Conner if he had any clothes to wear, the boy told her no, and explained about them being bugged. Ophelia understood Conner's decision and ushered him into the bathroom to have a long, warm bath. Meanwhile, she had placed Conner's clothes in the washer to get them clean. After that, the women left to fetch Conner something to wear. Having nothing else to do, the boy went to the guest room and plopped down on the queen-sized bed. He obediently sat down and waited for Ophelia to come back.

"I hope you don't mind." Ophelia said coming. "But this was all I could find." She handed Conner the clothes. The teen picked them up and inspected the confusing clothing. It was a two piece and made of silk. The top was light pink and reached all the way to the upper thigh. It was trimmed with lace and sheer, making it almost see-through. The bottom was made out of silk and reached just below the knees, tipped with lace. It looked very effeminate.

"Isn't this for girls?" Conner asked, generally curious. "What is it?"

"It's a type of nightwear called Baby-doll." She informed. "It was a very popular when I was younger. This one belonged to my niece when she used to visit, but she grew out of them." She said. "Will this be okay?"

"They'll be fine." Conner answered. After all, he didn't have room to pick and choose. This woman was letting him stay in her home, even though she had no obligation to do so. And Conner highly doubted that any man had stayed in this house to leave any clothes behind. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me." She said waving it off. "Now go and get dressed. Call me if it doesn't fit. My room is just across the hall." Conner nodded. "Good night." She said to him.

"Uh, good night." Conner said and she closed the door. Conner took off the robe, leaving himself bare. He placed the robe on chair in the room, and picked up the bottom. He slipped his legs through noticing how easily they went through compared to his usual cargo pants. He slowly slipped the top on letting it brush his skin. He put his arms through the armhole and let the blouse settle on his body. Conner turned this way and that, inspecting himself. He ran his fingers over the clothes, noticing how soft it was to the touch. The nightgown was so silky and loose, like water. He never knew clothes could feel like this! He spun around giggling lightly at how the blouse lifted up like a flower. Conner yawned as the lack of sleep caught up to him. He crawled into bed, snuggling into the covers and fell asleep.

* * *

 **I was kind of hesitant to add this scene but I liked the idea of Conner not really partial to gender specific things like clothes. Seeing as he is technically raised by genomorphs, although they do force feed him information, they're not gendered - _or at least I personally don't see them that way_ \- and therefore don't have a bias. (I see them as a species with only one sex, but usually use male pronouns because it's easier for humans).**

 **Moreover, it was super fun to write this too,**


	8. Chapter 8 - Turning Point Part 2

**Second part of the 'turning point'**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

"Conner's gone!" M'gann cried flying into the den.

"What?!" Wally said.

"Conner's gone!" She repeated. "I went to his room, but he wasn't there, and I can't feel him in the base anymore! And Wolf and Sphere are gone too-"

"M'gann calm down." Kaldur said. "Maybe he left to take Wolf on a walk?"

"He would have told me!" She said. "Conner always leaves a note before he goes anywhere so I don't have to worry."

"Superboy said he didn't want to be a hero anymore." Artemis stated. "You don't think he would . . . you know . . . leave?" She added unsure.

"Conner wouldn't do that." Said Robin, but he looked doubtful. "Would he?"

"Robin contact the League." Kaldur instructed. "Everyone else, search the Mountain."

-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}-{}{}

"I'm here." Superman said, coming through the zeta-tube. "What's the problem?" Batman, Black Canary, Green Arrow and the rest of the heroes came in after him.

"Conner is gone." Kaldur said.

"Who?" Superman asked looking around in confusion.

"You don't even know Superboy's name?" Artemis said, outraged. "No wonder he left!"

"Seriously not cool." Wally muttered, glaring at the man.

"Totally not aster." Robin said.

"What do you mean Conner's gone?" Black Canary asked, stopping the teens from picking a fight with Superman.

"Conner's not in his room," M'gann stated sadly. "He left his phone here, and Wolf and Sphere are gone too."

"What about his communicator?" Batman asked.

"He left that too." Robin said. "And I can't track him."

"Why would he even want to leave?" Flash asked. All the teens looked away from their mentors, not looking the adults in the eye.

"Conner said he didn't want to be on the team anymore." Canary stated, ignoring the shocked looks (except Batman). "He told me yesterday. I told Conner to think on it, and that we would discuss it later."

"But why?" Martian Manhunter asked, and Canary shook her head.

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me. I could tell he was very upset over something." Canary stated quietly. "I should have talked to him, try a little bit harder. Maybe Conner wouldn't have left-"

"You can't blame yourself." Green Arrow said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "None of us saw this coming."

"Right now, I'm the only adult that Conner actually talks to. He's my responsibility." She stated sadly.

"We will find him." Batman stated.

* * *

Conner came down stairs and sat down at the kitchen table. It's been three days since he got here, and Ophelia has been nothing but kind. He sat across Ophelia who had a pleasant smile on her face.

"Good morning." She greeted sipping her tea.

"Good morning." Conner greeted back with a tiny smile, and quietly dug into his plate of food. When he felt something move around his legs he looked down to see Midnight whipping her tail around Conner's legs. "Good morning Midnight." He leaned down to scratch between her ears and knew that the touch was appreciated when she purred in pleasure. Conner slipped pieces of bacon down to her level and gave a giggle when she licked his fingers.

"Conner." Ophelia called out. "Your team is still looking for you, correct?"

"Yes?" Conner answered, not knowing where this conversation was going.

"Well, I have a friend who you can stay with." When Conner didn't answer, she continued talking. "She doesn't live in Rhode Island. She is a Catwoman, like yourself."

"Really?" Conner said, his interest quipped.

"Yes. Midnight chose her, just like she chose you." Ophelia said. "I told her that you have no place to stay at the moment and she would love for you to stay with her."

"She would?"

"Indeed. She has never met another child of Bast, and she would like to get to know you. She is a wonderful person, I'm sure you would like her. Would that be alright?" Conner bit his lip, not knowing how to answer. But he trusted Ophelia, and she wouldn't bring this up if she didn't think positive things would come out of it.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to meet her." Conner commented. Ophelia broke into a wide smile.

"Splendid, she'll be here tomorrow night."

* * *

Conner walked past the sleeping guard on duty, keeping in his laughs. It was late at night and Conner had heard about an expensive jewelry show that had been displaying its products earlier today. He visited the show and saw a necklace that was crying out to him to be stolen. Conner had planned on making a private appearance.

Conner quickly made his down the hallway and stopped in front of a panel. He took off the covering and disconnected the cables. He quickly connected the cable back to a small device that he brought with him. He stuffed the cables and the device inside the hole in the wall and placed that panel on. Now, when the guards looked at the security footage, all they would see was a re-run of the last two hours of video.

Conner happily made his way to the display room, purring all the way. When he entered the room, he was graced with rows and rows of beautiful jewels. He slowly took his time and picked up stray rings and bangles, but his eyes were on the prize. He stopped in front of the table that held the necklace. He brought his clawed hand out and reached for the necklace. Suddenly, someone else's hand shot for the necklace the same time he did. Conner looked up in surprise and saw a masked woman looking back at him in shock.

"I believe this is mine." She said, her mouth curling into a sly smirk. She wrapped her fingers around the necklace and tugged it closer.

"I was here first." Conner said and pulled it closer to himself.

"You snooze you lose." She slashed him with her claws and Conner dodged. He dropped down and swept her feet out from underneath her. The woman leaped, letting go of the necklace. The two watched as it landed on the other side of the room. Their eyes met and like a trigger, they ran after the object. They leaped over chairs and slid underneath tables. The women jumped on top of a table, toppling it in front of Conner's path. He leaped over it and threw a chair at the woman, knocking her to the side. Conner scooped up the necklace and spun around to block the punch coming his way. The woman threw another punch and Conner ducked and rolled out the way. He kicked her feet and missed as she back-flipped out of the way.

The two jewel-thieves circled each other, smirking.

"Not bad." The woman commented, and Conner nodded in appreciation.

"You're not too shabby yourself." They both unleashed their claws and attacked. They danced and leaped in an intricate pattern, surprising one another at their level of skill. They gracefully dodged each other's punches while slashing and attacking the other. Their fight came to an end when the woman leaped away.

"It's been fun." She commented. "But I gotta run, I'm meeting a friend tonight." And she swung the necklace around her finger. Conner's eyes widened at the jewelry that had been in his satchel just a few minutes ago. He reached for the necklace and was tugged forward by a stray arm. The woman spun him around and wrapped an arm around his neck, putting him in choke hold. "Nighty-night." The woman teased and placed a cloth over his nose and mouth. Instantly, Conner's mind became mush and his limbs became sluggish. The darkness took over and Conner knew no more.


End file.
